


The pastor's son

by Sometimes_im_sad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Choking, How Do I Tag, Internalized Homophobia, Minor Original Character(s), Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Religion, Religious Guilt, Self-Harm, Short Chapters, im venting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_im_sad/pseuds/Sometimes_im_sad
Summary: Abraham is a good guy that bad things keep happening to.Everything is fineThese are vent things bully my writing but not what's going on in it
Relationships: Abraham denson/ Mikkel smith
Kudos: 1





	The pastor's son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abraham chills in a bathtub and thinks back on life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:Self harm referenced.

Abraham smiles as he sinks into the nearly boiling hot clear bath water. It was moments like this that remind him of when he was younger, when his mom was still alive and he was able to have a bubble bath every night before bed. If he thought hard enough he could still smell the sweetness of cotton candy bubbles and vanilla soap. 

He sinks deeper closing his eyes. The world was now a violent buzz as the water clogs his ears and threatens to fill his nose. He thinks and he can see her smiling face. "Hey momma" he whispers reaching out to touch her face but quickly puts his arm down not wanting her to see the sin he had caused to himself.


End file.
